


Minouta

by Blitziaeleece



Category: Hero Corp
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Et Doug qui pique sa crise, Klaus est adorable, Klaus qui ramène un chat, M/M, Roommates, Smut, Univers alternatif, alternative universe, arrêtez tout, me jetez pas de pierres, minouta, ua colocataires, y'a un semblant de plot
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-27
Updated: 2017-12-27
Packaged: 2019-02-22 18:35:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13172793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blitziaeleece/pseuds/Blitziaeleece
Summary: Klaus ramène un chat, mais le pauvre, il fait -10 cette nuit!! On peut pas le laisser dormir dehors!!





	Minouta

**Author's Note:**

> Hellooooo!!
> 
> Me revoilà avec un autre OS Hero Corp, je l'ai écrit y'a un petit moment, et idk, j'a oublié de le publier, haha!! 
> 
> Bon, je suis nul pour écrire les smut, alors me tapez pas, pls ;-;
> 
> Un Klaus tout gentil et un Doug qui gueule, pour changer x)

Je rentre tranquillement du travail et vois Klaus qui semble me cacher un truc.   
« Qu'est-ce que tu planques ? »  
« Bonsoir, Doug. »  
« Qu'est-ce que tu planques ? »  
« Rien. » Je vois un tout petit museau pointer derrière la jambe de mon colocataire.  
« RIEN ?? TU TE FOUS DE MOI ??? T'as ramené un CHAT !!! »  
« Bah oui, mais il était tout seul et abandonné ! »  
« MAIS MERDE KLAUS ! On avait dit pas d'animaux !! »  
« Non, TU as dit pas d'animaux !! »  
« Je suis ALLERGIQUE ! »  
« Aux poils de chien, pas de chat ! »  
« MERDE ! Le proprio va nous massacrer quand il va voir le dégât que TA connerie aura fait !! »  
« Mais te mets pas dans cet état ! On peut au moins le garder pour la nuit ? Ils ont prévu -10 cette nuit ! »  
« Bah tu te démerdes ! Mais je veux pas le voir dans ma piaule ! » Klaus emmène le chat dans sa chambre, lui prépare un endroit pour ses besoins, sort du lait pour chaton et un biberon de je ne sais où pour le nourrir.

Klaus peut pas résister aux animaux. Et ça m'énerve. Il m'énerve, en fait. Avec sa gentillesse débordante, là !! Je suis pas quelqu'un de méchant, mais merde, c'est énervant ! Et pis son sourire tellement doux, là ! Il m'éneeeeeeeeeeerve !!!!   
« Demain, tu t'arranges pour lui trouver une famille !! »  
« On peut être sa famille, Doug. »  
« MERDE ! »  
« Mais Doug. Le pauvre, il est même pas sevré ! »  
« Rien à foutre ! »  
« Comment tu peux être sans cœur comme ça ? » Il me sort son air triste, ça y est. Je déteste quand il fait ça. Il m'énerve, je vous dis !!!

 

« JE SUIS PAS SANS COEUR !! C'est juste que je veux pas d'emmerde avec le propriétaire !! » Je regarde le chaton, un petit roux et blanc à poils longs. Je dis pas, il est mignon, hein, mais non.  
« Je l'ai appelé Pipoune ! » Il me regarde avec son sourire adorable à la con, là !   
« AH NON, HEIN ! Commence pas à lui donner un nom !! Tu vas trop t'attacher après !! » Le 'Pipoune' grime sur ma jambe et se câline à ma main tombante en miaulant.  
« Il t'aime bien, regarde !! » Il est émerveillé. Je repose le petit à terre mais il revient. « Je crois qu'il veut que tu le prennes dans tes bras. Prends-le !! Vas-y !! » Ses yeux brillent. Il est tellement attendrissant qu'il m'énerve !!!! 

Je prends le chaton contre mon torse et il s'endort en ronronnant. Je me surprends à le caresser mais me ravise à la troisième grattouille.   
« Tu t'y attaches ! »  
« NON ! »  
« Crie pas, tu vas le réveiller ! » Je lève les yeux au plafond et pose doucement 'Pipoune' sur un coussin.

« Faut vraiment que tu fasses tout le temps n'importe quoi, Klaus ! »  
« Mais le pauvre, il est perdu ! Et seul, abandonné, en hiver, je pouvais pas le laisser ! Tu m'as bien récupéré pour que je meure pas de froid ! »  
« MAIS C'EST PAS PAREIL, TOI, JE T'AIME !!! » Merde. Ça m'a échappé. Il se retourne et me regarde, déconcerté. Je commence à sérieusement flipper, là. Putain, mais Doug, t'es con, ou t'es con ???  
« Quoi ? »  
« Me 'Quoi ?' pas ! Tu m'as compris ! » Je le vois s'approcher. « Oui, 'fin, j'ai peut-être exagéré un peu, 'fin... » Il se penche vers moi, je recule mais mon dos rencontre le mur. Il me donne un baiser que j'ai à peine senti. J'ai pas eu le temps de répondre. 'Fin, si, mais je lui ai littéralement sauté dessus pour l'embrasser. Il a passé ses mains sous mes fesses et m'a soulevé comme une plume, j'ai enroulé mes jambes et mes bras autour de lui, mes doigts se perdant dans ses cheveux. Je me suis retrouvé plaqué au mur. On s'est embrassés un moment comme ça, puis ses lèvres sont descendues dans mon cou où je suis assez sensible. J'ai laissé échappé un gémissement ce qui l'a fait arrêter.  
« Klaus ? »  
« Je, pardon, je… 'Fin, je sais pas, si tu veux me pécho, et je me suis laissé emporter. Et je veux pas te forcer parce que j'ai grave envie de te pécho, là, tu vois. »

Je le prends par la main et l'emmène dans ma chambre. Je retire ma veste de costume et ma cravate puis me dirige vers le lit où il est assis. Je m'installe à ses côtés, il se penche vers moi et m'embrasse doucement. Je passe ma main sur sa nuque pour l'attirer plus à moi, j'écarte les cuisses pour lui faire de la place et l'attrape franchement par son t-shirt pour le faire venir sur moi. Je le sens sourire dans le baiser.  
« T'as ta réponse ? » Je lui laisse pas le temps de répondre que je dévore ses lèvres de petits baisers rapides. Il embrasse ma mâchoire, puis descend à nouveau dans mon cou qu'il mordille tout doucement. Il déboutonne ma chemise et j'enlève son débardeur. Je fais glisser mes doigts sur son dos, il frissonne à chaque fois que je passe entre ses omoplates. Ses lèvres parcourent mon torse, je sens toute une flopée de papillons allant dans toutes les directions possibles dans mon ventre. Il remonte m'embrasser. Je commence à avoir un peu chaud. Et envie aussi. 

« J'ai envie de toi, Doug. Maintenant. » Mon ventre se tord à ces paroles. Je me lève et déboutonne son jeans que je fais glisser à ses chevilles. Lui se bagarre avec ma ceinture mais finit par gagner et retire mon caleçon dans le processus ainsi que son boxer. Le voir nu devant moi, comme ça, m'excite un peu plus. Je suis assez embarrassé et je n'ose le regarder. Je l'embrasse pour éviter de le voir tant ma gêne est présente. Il attrape mes hanches et les colle contre lui, je le pousse vers le lit et m'assieds sur ses cuisses. Il inverse les positions et ondule contre moi. Sentir sa peau contre la mienne, sa chaleur, son odeur, son érection contre la mienne, ça me donne la fièvre. 

Je retourne la situation me retrouvant au-dessus de lui et commence à le caresser. Savoir que je lui fais cet effet, le voir fermer les yeux doucement et se mordre la lèvre inférieure sous mes caresses me donnent envie de le sentir en moi, jusqu'au plus profond de ma chair.   
« Retourne-toi, je vais te préparer. » Je m'exécute bien que lui offrir la vue de mes fesses me gêne pas mal. Je sors le lubrifiant de ma table de nuit et lui donne. Je poursuis mes caresses et juste entendre sa respiration s'accélérer suffit à me faire perdre la tête. J'ai terriblement envie qu'il me touche.   
« Détends-toi. » Je prends de grandes inspirations mais finalement, son doigt entre plutôt facilement en moi, il va doucement. Il en insère un second qui entre moins facilement et attend mon signal pour bouger. Une fois le feu vert donné, je gémis un peu d'inconfort, mais il finit par trouver là où ça me fait du bien, il tapote sur cette petite zone qui m'électrise. Je continue de le caresser en me cambrant. J'ai du mal à tenir sur mes jambes, j'ai dû arrêter de le toucher. 

Un petit cri s'échappe de ma bouche quand sa main attrape mon sexe pour me donner plus de plaisir. Mon dieu qu'il me rend dingue.   
« Attends, Klaus… Je.. Suis proche, je vais… Attends… Je veux pas... Pas sur ton visage….. » Il se stoppe et enfile un préservatif. 

Je reprends ma respiration et me mets sur lui. Il s'introduit lentement en moi après avoir mis pas mal de lubrifiant, mais pas tout entier. Je m'enfonce sur lui doucement pour lui faire comprendre que je le veux entièrement. Je respire difficilement. Je commence à bouger et à soupirer, je pensais pas que le sentir en moi comme ça me plairait autant, d'habitude, je ne suis pas trop porté sur le sexe. Les sensations s'accentuent quand sa main se referme sur mon pénis et commence à aller et venir dessus. Je perds le contrôle. J'ai l'impression que mon âme sort de mon corps qui est en feu. Je me consume dans ses bras. Je gémis de frustration quand il stoppe ses mouvements sur mon sexe, mais quelle n'est ma pas surprise lorsqu'il attrape mes hanches pour donner de plus francs coups de bassin. Je m'accroche à lui en l'embrassant entre deux inspirations. Ma tête tourne, je ne respire plus, je halète. Je suis comme sous tension, chaque coup de rein est un coup de fouet électrique. Je ne pense pas tenir longtemps à ce rythme. Il me renverse et se retrouve au-dessus de moi, et collé contre mon corps comme il est, je sens un mouvement de friction sur ma verge qui me fait définitivement perdre l'esprit. Mon cerveau ne répond plus, plus rien ne répond. Mes yeux se ferment, ma tête part en arrière, mon dos se cambre et je vois des étoiles. Je l'entends pousser un râle avant de le sentir se retirer. Je me lève, essoufflé, à bout de forces mais perds l'équilibre et retombe sur le lit.  
« Je vais chercher de quoi nettoyer nos ventres, ne bouge pas. » Après s'être essuyés, je me blottis contre Klaus, un peu somnolent. 

« Tu sais, je me disais à l'instant.. »  
« Oui ? »  
« On peut garder Pipoune si tu veux. Mais s'il fait des dégâts, tu rembourseras le proprio ! »  
« C'est vrai ?? Merci, merci !!! Je t'aime !! » Il me serre contre lui, sa respiration calme m'apaise.   
« Moi aussi. Allez, bonne nuit. »

**Author's Note:**

> Merci d'avoir lu!! ouo)
> 
> N'hésite pas à laisser un petit truc pour me faire savoir si tu as aimé ou non ouo)/


End file.
